Express the decimal as a percent. $0.649$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.649 = \dfrac{64.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.649} = 64.9\%$ $64.9$ per hundred = $64.9$ per cent = $64.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.